The Lust of Battle, because names are hard
by Arakarod
Summary: Levi, Eren, and Annie have a threesome in the forest...not much else to say


The Lust of Battle, because names are hard

Eren Jaeger swung through the forest, his body shaking with terror. Black flares, signifying an Aberrant, began flying up from the left flank, closing in on the middle of the line. Levi, the leader of special operations squad, told his squad to split up and aid in any way possible while Levi took Eren safely through the forest. His squad obeyed leaving the two alone to swing for their lives. There is a certain emotion that flows through soldiers in the heat of battle, one that effects all soldiers in one way or another. This emotion is lust, be it of blood or body. Experienced soldiers know how to contain this emotion but new soldiers are rarely so lucky. Levi, being an experienced soldier, had learned to quell these emotions long ago. But for some reason, he was unable to concentrate today. Following closely behind Eren he found his attention drifting over Eren's slim figure, picturing the two of them entwined naked beneath the sheets deep in a passionate lovemaking. His cock swelled at the thought, twitching beneath his pants, bringing him back to reality. What he felt was ridiculous and would result in both of them being killed. He needed to concentrate. Still as hard as he tried, he could not shake the feelings. "There will be time for these thoughts later, when Eren is safely passed the trap." He thought to himself. The commanders of the expedition had set a trap meant to bring back the aberrant who was chasing Eren, an aberrant who they believed had penetrated the Survey Corp itself. Levi's thoughts hung on the word penetrate, his cock twitching happily at the image it was provided. The expulsion of a flare could be heard behind Levi. He needed to keep moving. Levi kept his thoughts clear the last few miles until they passed the place where the ambush was set to take place, when he noticed something odd. The trip wires, meant to trigger the hook shots to bind the titan, had been cut. Levi quickly maneuvered himself into a position where he could see better. The sight he beheld was not pretty. All ten of the men stationed to man the traps were missing, or at least most of them. Limbs and various organs littered the field. To Levi this meant only one thing: the titans had foreseen the plan and had quickly dismantled it. It also meant that their escape was useless. The Aberrant that followed them was quick, and was gaining little by little. There was no way for them to escape. Even if they were able to somehow make it out of the forest, they would be slaughtered instantly in the field. Levi landed on a nearby tree branch. "Eren, come here." He shouted towards him. Eren's head turned, looking confused, but followed the order. Within seconds he stood on the same branch as Levi. As Levi inspected the boy he noticed he was shaking more then than he was a minute ago. "Are you scared Eren?" Levi questioned, an eyebrow raised playfully. Eren's eyes blinked with realization as he grabbed his arm, attempting to stop the shaking. "No sir, I'm going to kill every last titan, why should one Aberrant scare me?" Levi smiled at the boys determination, he had always found that attractive about him. "The truth is it should, there is no use running any further." Eren looked at Levi confused and surprised. "Why is that Heicho?" Levi began walking towards Eren, his arms trembling a bit. "Because the trap we were supposed to spring on the titan backfired and now we have no way to contain it. It will be upon us shortly." Eren backed up a step. "Then shouldn't we be leaving? Won't it catch us here?" Levi nodded. "Yes it will, but it will catch us no matter how fast we move, and your titan form will do you no good against a titan like this." Levi began to undo his 3d maneuver gear, which awarded him startled looks from Eren. "But Levi, we can fight it, surely there is a way? You have fought lots of titans in your time, surely you can kill this one just the same?" Levi shook his head as he removed his jacket and began working on his boots and strapping. "I could try, but it would be a wasted effort, our only hope was the trap back about a mile and the operators have all been killed, the titans bested us." He began to work on his belt. "Now Eren, come and enjoy our final moments. We should at least spend them together." Eren's eyes went wide and blush became visible upon his cheeks. "Heicho...I don't-" "You don't swing that way? Don't lie to me, I've seen you with Armin and Jean after Marco passed away. I've seen how you handle a cock, and now I want you to handle mine. I know you've been thinking about it, up until this titan scare you have been staring at me almost exclusively. Now's your last chance." Levi lowered his pants, allowing his throbbing cock to bounce to the perpendicular. Levi looked at Eren, now blushing more so then before. "Come and get it." Eren walked towards Levi, outreaching his hand to grab Levi's cock. He began to stroke it as he came in close to kiss Levi. His lips were softer then Levi had expected, especially since Levi had split it in at least 5 places during his court hearing. The magic of being a titan. Levi placed his tongue inside Eren's mouth, chasing his tongue as if it were a titan. The kiss grew hotter as the two embraced, Eren quickening the strokes of Levi's cock. Levi thrust Eren back and began removing his jacket, as Eren removed Levi's. The two men embraced now shirtless, Eren still stroking Levi's cock. The cock throbbed, elatedly dripping pre-cum, only making the stroking more enjoyable. Levi thrust Eren's head downward, pushing him to his knees. The message was clear and Eren accepted Levi's cock into his mouth. Eren's tongue danced around the head of Levi's cock pushing grateful moans from Levi. Levi pushed gently on Eren's head forcing his cock deeper into Eren's mouth. Eren pushed down sharply, gagging on Levi's cock. Levi gasped in ecstasy, allowing a spattering of pre-cum to escape down Eren's throat. Eren took Levi's cock deeply for about a minute until Levi pushed him up to remove him pants. The two men now stood naked, embracing and stroking in the tree, gasping for breath between sweet embraced. Levi tackled Eren, forcing him to the branch. Eren landed with a thud, but minded none. He lifted his legs allowing Levi to find his anus. Levi, being the experienced soldier, knew exactly where to put it. Eren cried out on the first thrust, pleading for more. Levi returned by thrusting deeply, Eren's ass closing around his erect cock with each thrust. The two men lost themselves in the moment, not noticing the flares or the trees crash as the titan closed on them. "Eren I want us to share an orgasm before we die, no sense heading to hell full of cum." Levi heaved between thrusts, as he approached his apex. Eren bit his lip and moaned "Oh yes Levi, give me your cum and I'll give you mine." Levi's thrusts became quicker, deeper and harder. The sound of Levi's body connecting with Eren's could still be heard over the crashing trees. However, before the men could reach their orgasm, the titan was upon them. The men's last sexual act disappeared within a wall of steam. But, when the smoke cleared, Levi still laid inserted inside of Eren, who was still on his back. The two men looked up to find a naked woman standing in front of them. She smiled, playfully biting her lip. "I expected for you two to look good, but not this good." Eren and Levi were stunned. The woman was beautiful, her fine curves and fair breasts called to them. Not to mention the finely shaven vagina that looked their way, dripping with lust. Levi smiled. "Miss Leonhart, glad you could join us. I could always use some help with Eren's titan cock. I assume your titan vag would do nicely." Annie smiled wickedly as she moved towards the pair. "I'll see what I can do." Levi removed his penis from Eren's ass and allowed Annie to take Eren's cock into her mouth. Judging by Eren's delight, Levi assumed she was at least as good as him. Levi set to work on the girl's wet pussy, giving it all the attention his mouth could muster. Annie whimpered through the cock in her mouth, obviously enjoying herself. Levi became more forceful as the sounds increased, kissing her clitoris more deeply. Annie's moans reached an apex were Levi was greeted by a sudden moistening of her vagina. Annie giggled girlishly as she lifted away from Eren's now moist cock. "Levi, I knew you were the best, but I didn't realize how good you actually were." Levi smiled. "The survey corp trains its members well." Annie turned to him, grasping his cock as she laid him down. She found her hole as well as any soldier and Levi was greeted by a nice warm sensation as his cock slid down into Annie's vagina. Annie moaned loudly as she rode his cock. Levi had to put all his effort in not to cum. Luckily Eren occupied him by bringing his penis around to keep his mouth busy. As the three enjoyed themselves two more troops joined their roost. "Hey guys, my name is Reiner and this is Bertolt, I'm the armoured titan, and he's the colossal titan, mind if we join this fuck?" The three looked at each other and laughed. "No you idiots, go fuck yourselves, what a horrible introduction! How dare you give away such a juicy piece of information so readily? And Bertolt as the colossal titan just because he's your friend? Worst titan reveal ever." As you can probably tell, the threesome (along with everyone else) is fairly cross about this. The two left the threesome humiliated to fuck each other as they normally did. Annie removed herself from Levi and walked over to Eren. She bent down on all fours offered her vagina to Eren. Levi took the other remaining hole. The two men skewered Annie from both sides, watching her breasts flop between them. Moans could be heard from all three parties. Eventually Eren's escalated. "Oh god I'm cumming, get in front of me." Levi and Annie both quickly flipped around, kneeling beneath Eren. In one final scream Eren let forth his load directly onto Levi and Annie, covering both in hot salty cum. Levi and Annie embraced sharing their load between each other. They then sucked Eren's penis until he had nothing left to offer. Levi then ordered them to both show him their ass. Both were happy to oblige. Levi began fucking Annie's tight moist pussy and worked his way between the two enjoying the range of holes given to him. Both Eren and Annie were alive with screams. As Levi pushed himself deeply inside Annie, he realized the time had come. "I want your load inside of me Levi." Annie begged, still moaning as Levi thrust himself inside of her. "Don't leave me out either Heicho." Eren begged. "Both of you will get yours, there is enough to go around." Levi pushed deeper inside of Annie causing her to yelp due to the unexpected force. Levi hammered down onto her vagina, making Annie scream with ecstacy. "Oh Levi! Your going to make me cuuuuuuuum!" Annie's hole immediately dampened as she screamed out loud enough for the entire forest to here her. But Levi was not done yet. He continued to thrust on Annie and then switched over to Eren who gratefully accepted his cock, pushing back on it to thrust it deeper. Eren moaned louder and louder as well. This time Levi knew he could not go on. His moans rose higher, his breath grew strained and the pleasure intensified. He slammed hard on Eren's ass and he enjoyed the last few seconds of it. On the last thrust Levi released part of his load deep in Eren's ass and without missing a beat, pulled out from Eren and inserted himself into Annie. He was met with a happy moan as he released the rest of himself into Annie's moist vagina. Levi huffed as he removed himself and inspected his work. Both Eren and Annie were dripping cum from their appropriate orifices. Both of them came up into a kneel, Annie now covered in cum near both holes and Eren was happily sampling the load Levi had left him. "Well that was a much better way to spend an afternoon then killing you." Annie said playfully sucking cum off her finger. Levi smiled at the two. "I guess I was wrong, it seems titans can show emotions." The threesome then embraced each other softly, kissing passionately and playing lightly with their parts, all of them wishing to escape the life they lived for just a moment longer.


End file.
